Dreams become reality
by MelanieRoss
Summary: Rachel just finished her part as Fanny Brice and is now excited to go back to Lima for Klaine wedding where she'll see all her friends and one Finn Hudson guy that she misses a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I just want to warn all of you dear readers that first English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for some grammar mistakes that could occur in my writing, second this is my first fanfiction so try to be soft with me, no hate please.**

 **The universe of this fanfiction occurs six years after McKinley High class of 2012 graduation and all the events of season four had happened so Finchel is broken up since all that Brody thing (I'm sorry I don't like Brochel to but I love when Finn beats the crap out of Brody and say that Rachel is his future wife). Also the two first episodes of season five and the reunion in "100" episode happened but without Finn because he couldn't make it to McKinley because he was to busy on University of Lima.**

Chapter 1: Dreams come true

Rachel woke up that morning feeling incredibly great. Last night had been her last show as Fanny Brice on her favorite Broadway production Funny girl. She had managed to be on that show for the last five years and still got her degree on NYADA being on winter showcase every year.

When she went to the kitchen she found her two best friends, the gay diva and the hot latina known as Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez, sitting there seeing some wedding catalogs.

-Goodmorning diva, how does the biggest Brodway star for the last years is feeling today?

-Honestly I'm relieved that it's over. Don't get me wrong, I loved every second of it but, after five years, is good to don't have a timetable.

-Well your best friend is getting married in the end of this year so you have a timetable! And you to Santana I need you both twenty four, seven to help me with everything.

-No me gusta! You know I love you but I have a life Lady Hummel!

-San he didn't mean it literally calm down, we don't want Snixx on this wedding.

-Yeah, I've seen her once and I have no intention to see her again. Anyway if you two don't help me who will? I mean Blaine is awesome but he don't know about fashion and my dad, Carole and Finn live to far from here.

Suddenly Rachel felt sad, what Kurt was saying was true, the last time she had been in the same place as Finn was when he had come to her opening night of Funny Girl but even that time she had only seen him briefly because her dressing room was full of people and he had gone back to Lima the next morning. She remember him knocking on her door with a huge bouquet right before the show started and santo her "This is your moment, you're the greatest star in this universe so enjoy it. Break a leg Rach.", that night had been her best show because she had sang all the songs for him, hee own star. However, five years later, they never make it to be together and, despite of all the phone calls between the two, it wasn't the same and she really missed him.

-He lives to far. -She said to herself but Kurt notice that and immediately turn back to her and give her a hug.

-I'm sorry Rach, I know is hard for you don't see him for so many times but think positive, in a few months we will all be together for my marriage back in Lima and by that time you two will get things right and be happily ever after.

-I wish so.

-Don't worry, if Frankenteen don't get back to you in the moments he put his eyes on you I'll got Lima Heights all over him.

-Okay Santana calm down girl.

The three friends kept talking about the wedding for like an hour but then they had to get dressed because all of them were on the lunch shift at the dinner.

"*"

They went to the dinner and for the first time in many years managed to work without any dramas. Since Santana and Dani had finished their relationship after Dani cheated on her with Elliott, Star Child, Gilbert Santana had been even more cruel than the normal everytime she came around so it was good, after two and a half years and some miraculous Brittany trips to New York see Santana calm again.

Rachel was almost at the end of her shift when someone yelled "Table eight waiting for you Rachel". She jump from her chair and went to the table and, surprise, there was a man that she certainly know looking at her with a huge smile and glowing eyes.

-What are you doing here?

-Rachel I need to talk to you, please sit.

-Ok, I'll be right back.

She made her way to were Santana was and asked her to take care of her tables and went back to the table where the man was waiting for her.

-What do you want to tell me?

-Sit down please.

Rachel sat nervously in front of the man that was looking at her like he had won the lottery.

-Rachel I have a huge new, are you ready? -Asked him right when a waiter brought bootle of champagne.

 **Who is this man? What will he say? Will this affect the plans for Klaine wedding and Rachel future life?**

 **Review please telling if you like it, I'll try to write more tomorrow or later today.**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a couple of good reviews and I'm really happy that you like my idea. Again I'm so sorry for my writing, if my English teacher readed this he was certainly kill me but, I'll try to make it better.**

 **Anyways I ended last chapter with Rachel sitting with an anonymous man with great news at the dinner and I bet you were thinking who is this men so I won't make you suffer more time.**

Chapter 2: Dreams come true

Rachel was so nervous looking at this man, the last time they had been in this scenario has been when he, himself, came to the dinner to tell her she was Fanny Brice, what would be this time?

-Okay Rupert just tell me please, this way you'll kill me with anxiety.

-Rachel, yesterday after you went home me and Sidney got a call and... -He made a little pause but, for Rachel looked like an eternity.

-And what Rupert? Please tell me what's up?

-You're nominated for a Tony! Congratulations!

She couldn't believe her ears, here she was in New York with twenty four years, living with two of her best friends, having a Tony nomination for her part on her childhood dream role.

-I can't believe it, I am one of the nominees of the Tonys. I didn't even know the lists were already out.

-They're not, but they informed us earlier because of your break so you would make it to the ceremony when comes the time at the end of this year.

This last few words were like a hundred slushies in Rachel face, at the end of the year was her best friend wedding, she couldn't miss it, even a Tony were irrelevant at this case, almost irrelevant.

-Rupert just one little thing, when is really the Tonys ceremony?

Rupert checked is phone and looking for the invitation he had received.

-Here it is. -He said when he found the email- It's on the weekend before Christmas so 22 of December, why?

-Crap, my best friend is getting married on 24 of December and I am the maid of honor, how in the world will he forgive me?

-He will understand, it's not everyday that you have the possibility to win a Tony! Well now I have to go everyone else is waiting for me in the theatre to now about the news.

He jumped of his chair and started leaving and just when he reached the door e Rachel and said.

-Rachel, thank you!

As soon as Rupert leaved the dinner Kurt and Santana came running to the table where Rachel was still sitting and sit both in front of her.

-What did the gay-face director wanted from you?

-He came to tell me that I was nominated for a Tony.

-What? That's great Rach, let's gohome and celebrate!

Rachel felt sick as Kurt was so excited, she wanted to be excited like him but she couldn't help but think how heartbroken he'll be when she told him the date of the ceremony. He had been planning his wedding for às long as she played like Fanny and she had always told him that she would be by his side no matter what but right now she didn't know what .

The three friends left the dinner and, when they reached the apartment, in spite of leaning upstairs with her pals to celebrate, Rachel asked them a little bit of alone time so she went to Central Park where she walked around for almost half an hour and, when she felt like she was going to explode, she sat on an empty bench, pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she hadn't used in a long time and prayed for the call to be answered. After some bips the line was finally answered from the other side and Rachel felt half excited, half terrified.

-Hey.

That was all she could say, she felt sick like she was going to throw up.

-Hi, it's good to hear your voice. It's everything okay?

She felt tears in her eyes and, after calm down a little she managed to say.

-Just tell me I'm not a monster.

-Hey, calm don't, you're not a monster, just tell me what it is.

Hearing this friendly voice made all Rachel's anxiety back of and she could breathe again and think what will be the better way to share the news.

 **So, for today is that. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also, who do you think Rachel is calling? And how should Kurt react to the date of the Tonys?**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking up and seeing some of your reviews was great! I just feel so grateful that someone already like my story and I'm just so grateful that you want to read more so here it is.**

 **To be honest none of you got right whose number Rachel dialed and because of that I thought of writing this chapter with Finn on the phone but I felt that you would like my original idea anyway and that I have to be faithful to myself. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: (Bad?) Decisions

After taking some long breaths Rachel finally found the perfect words to say what she needed to.

-It's just that I just found I've been nominated for a Tony.

-I can't believe it Rachel, that's just so awesome I can't even say how happy I am for you. How did you parents react? And Finn, omg he should had had a heart attack.

-Honestly none of them know. I was informed like one hour ago and only Santana and Kurt know because they were with me at work.

-What are you hiding for me Rachel?

Rachel started crying again, she felt horrible thinking that because of her career she would miss her best friend wedding, she had already lost her fiancé, and endless reunions of old friend.

-You're scaring me Rachel, just tell me what it is please, you know you can trust me, we are friends!

-It's just that the ceremony is two days before Kurts' wedding and I don't know if I can be on both of them. You were always the wiser of all of us, tell me what to do Quinn. When I told Kurt he was just so excited that I just wanted to cry because I knew I would break his heart by telling him so I came running to Central Park and dialed your number because I guessed you could give me some good advice.

-Actually I'm probably the wrong for giving good advices. I mean you know my high school life, I was just a mess and until the last months of the senior year I made the worst choices that anyone could do.

-It's true, but look at you know. You've got a degree at the top of your class in Yale, you got back with your high school boyfriend that was just mean to be with you and you managed to built a relationship with Beth. Please just tell me if it was you what do you think you would do.

Rachel could understand that Quinn was thinking about all the possibilities and the pros and cons of every situation.

-I guess I would try to manage to attend both events. I know how horrible I felt when you and Finn didn't get married because I wasn't there and when you and Kurt couldn't made it to Lima on Thanksgiving the year after we graduate. But I also know that I could not live with myself if I hadn't went to Yale because that was my dream.

-I thought about it but I don't know if I can do it, I'm just so afraid of telling Kurt, I mean, I'm his maid of honor!

-Don't stress out, just go home and tell him with calm. If you want to I can try to go there and tell him with you.

-No Quinn, I'll do this alone. Then I'll call Finn crying my eyes and I'll feel better I hope. Thanks for everything. Send kisses to Puck for me, I miss you two you should visit us anytime soon.

-We'll think about it, and if you want you can visit us here, we have a guestroom ready anytime you want.

-Thanks Quinn, talk to you soon.

The small brunette hung up the phone and started making her way to the loft she shared with her friends, she was a little less nervous that before bit she still wanted to throw up. When she reached the building where she lived she made her way to the last floor where, right when she opened the door, all her friends living in New York with her yelled "Congratulations.".

She just thanked all of them an then asked Kurt to come with her to the fire staircase where they used to hang out and talk for hours in their first year in New York before Santana moved in and Blaine came live with them.

Kurt still had those bright eyes and excited look on his face and immediately started to talk about the Tonys.

-I already started having ideas for your outfit, there's a beautiful Versace gown that I think you would love the top but I already figured out the change on the bottom that will make it perfect. And I even guessed on how I could match my blazer and Blaine bowtie with your purse and shoes, that way we all have the same elements and look extremely good, just tell me when you get the invitation so I can manage my time between Tonys and my wedding. Have you thought that my maid of honor will have a Tony? It's perfect.

When Rachel couldn't hold it anymore she turned her eyes from Kurt to the city and like if it was a the smallest sound on Earth she said.

-Kurt please don't hate me.

Kurt could see the tears rolling in her face and her hand holding the stairs and he started to become nervous because he could feel that something was really wrong with his best friend. He moved to her calmly and put his arms around her letting her cry all over his Mark Jacobs coat.

-It's okay Rach, you can tell me what is worrying you. I'll love you no matter what baby.

-No you won't, you will hate me and I won't hate you for that because I already hate myself for doing this.

-Just tell me what it is. Please.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked to Kurt eyes.

-The Tonys cerimony is two days before your wedding and I'll do everything I can but I'm not sure if I could be in both.

 **I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I'll try to write the next chapter tonight and put it on tomorrow morning.**

 **How do you think Kurt will react? Will Rachel go to the Tonys or to Klaine wedding?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm explain why I chose Quinn for Rachel to call just for you to understand. It's like I loved Faberry friendship in season 3 and 4 and I always felt that, after Quinn stopped being a bitch she turn out a really great character. Anyway with every mistake she made she turned out to be really wise and in the moment of stress Rachel knew that she didn't want someone pretty sentimental like her dads or even Finn (you all know he would freak out) she needed some straight up person and that's Lucy Quinn Fabray. All of that said I guess I could start this new chapter because in this one yes she call Finn and maybe the New Yorkers have a surprise.**

Chapter 4: Reactions

Rachel could see all the happiness of Kurt eyes go away, suddenly he didn't even open his mouth or moved his eyes, he was just there barely breathing, and with his heart broken.

-I'm so sorry Kurt! -Rachel managed to say between tears- I won't go to the Tonys, I'll go to your wedding and be there when you walk the aisle and cry when you read your vows and make sure everything is perfect because you are my best friend and you deserve it.

-You can't just miss the Tonys.

-I can Kurt and I will if that's the only way to be there when you finally marry the love of your life. That's how important you are for me.

Rachel was barely hanging herself, it was so hard to feel that she had disappointed Kurt.

-No Rachel, you can't just quit your dreams, you'll go to the Tonys and I'll be there with you and make you the perfect dress because that is what I said I would do. I'll talk to Blaine and we change the date of the wedding for a few days further. You are going to be in the Tonys and make a perfect speech when you win, and you will also be on my wedding and make another beautiful speech in the reception. Don't worry about that!

Kurt left the staircase seconds after and went to talk with Blaine and Rachel instantly felt that Blaine weren't reacting the way Kurt had reacted. He was not happy with Kurt idea of changing the date and was totally freaked out. She just wanted to run away from there, with all of this she didn't feel New York was home, she had tried to feel like that but she had always knew that her home was back in Lima somewhere between McKinley High and the Hudson-Hummel residence.

"*"

A few days later here she was, back at McKinley halls once again. She had come in the flight from New York early in the morning and had just stopped in her childhood house to out her bags before coming to McKinley. She had decided in the moment she heard Kurt and Blaine arguing that she needed Finn right now and not in a few months or in a phone call so she got a flight to Lima and leaved New York for a few weeks.

When she walking in the halls she eventually passed by her old locker and stopped as she remembered the many moments she had spent in that right place taking to Kurt or making plans with Finn, it had been to long since the last time she was there. She made her way to the auditorium where she knew she could find Finn working with New Directions and for the Regionals.

She reached the auditorium door and stayed there for about ten minutes until the kids leave the space letting Finn and talking. In that moment Rachel step down the stairs and to the desk where the two man were.

-The kids are great! You two are doing an awesome job.

Hearing this voice both man turned their heads knowing exactly who was.

-Rachel is so good to see you!

-You to , and it's good to be here. -She said hugging her former teacher.

Finn stood quiet looking at the small brunette shocked noticing this packed his things and leaved the former couple.

-I'll leave you two alone guys. Talk to you later Finn.

After the teacher leave the room both the tall man and the small woman went to the stage and, once there, Finn turned to Rachel and asked:

-What are you doing here Rach?

-I'm home! -She said hugging her bestfriend and soulmate.

After what felt about an hour Finn broke the hug and looked down to the woman who was looking at him.

-Why are you truly here Rachel? The last time you came here without telling me we broke up and then made me go to New York to beat the crap out of that asshole you dated.

She smiled remembering when Finn had made sure that Brody will never treat her again.

-I just came because I couldn't be in New York, that city remembered me that I'm the worst best friend in the universe.

-What happened with my little bro Rach?

-Nothing, Kurt is fine, it's just that I don't know if I can be in his wedding because the Tonys are two days before.

-Wait the Tonys? You are nominated for a Tony?l-Yes, Rupert came to the dinner a couple of days ago and told me. They told him before because they know I would take a break now and they wanted to make sure I'll be there because I'm probably the one winning.

-Rach that's great, you did it. -He lifted her from the ground in a hug and kiss her forehead.- I'm so proud of you!

-Thanks Finn, but I'll miss my best friend and roomate for the last six years wedding.

-No you won't. I'll make sure you do it.

-Thank you Finn, I missed you.

-I missed you to Rach, so much!

 **Here you have Finchel is finally making an appearance in this story! I just felt that Rachel should tell Finn about the Tony in a special place and not on the phone so I put them in "their Jerusalem". In the next chapter maybe I'll include a music I'm not sure yet but tell me your opinion on the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**People are freaking out of why Rachel won't attend Klaine wedding when she have two. First, she only have one day considering that she can't go neither in 22 night neither in 24 morning. And secound, 23 is two days before Christmas, thousands of people are travelling and it's winter, there are snow blocking airports so the thing is Rachel know she can make it back to Lima in time if everything is "normal" but she's afraid that something goes wrong.**

 **That done I think you'll like this chapter because it shows how united all the New Directions alumni are.**

Chapter 5: Friends forever

The next day Rachel was going to attend the New Directions rehearsal to give some tips to the kids, had asked her to come after the lunch but then Finn had called her and asked her to come to the choir room in the morning because he had something to tell her so there she was, taking the root she had took more than a thousand times before to that special place in the school where every problem seemed to disappear.

-Hey.

-Oh, hi Rach, I thought you would take a little bit more but please sit.

As she turned to sit she saw that the only chair that Finn had placed a chair right in the spot she had always sit.

-So, I called you here to tell you that I solved your problem.

-What do you mean? I've looked online, the only flight that I could manage to get on that day is to expensive and either Tonys and the wedding won't change the date.

-I know that Rach, I've also looked for things online and let me tell you I never thought a plane ticket could be so expensive. But then I remembered, one of our friends is pretty rich and have a private jet. So I made a few calls and you can call Sugar thanking her for the plane.

-I can't believe it, I thought she hated me. But anyway the weather could make it impossible for me to leave New York.

-Sugar don't hate you since you left highschool and told about the New Directions to the media when she was still on the group. Ans even in that situation the army helicopters stand on air, and since Puck is my best friend and I have done a lot of things for him say thanks to him because he says he is pleased to help you.

-I can't believe our friends would do that for me.

-They would! And Mercedes told me she could help Kurt in the rehearsal dinner and organise is bachelor party, Tina will send you the video of the choreography that she and Mike putted together for the wedding. Also Sam says he could take care of Beth when Quinn and Puck have things to do and Britanny, Santana and Quinn said they would help with the decorations for the venue. Joe as expected told me he could take care of the things on the church and even Rory and Articles agreed in working together to make sure that everything is filmed and photographed to years from now Kurt and Blaine could remember all of this.

-So all of our friends are helping me, all the ones who were in New Directions our senior year! Don't they mind of changing all their lifes just because I want to go to Tonys?

-They don't, and they also don't mind I go with you to Tonys, this is if you want me to.

-I want to but I can't, Kurt needs you here with him, and I need you here making sure that when I arrive everything is perfect and I am informed about everything that had happened. I can do it alone, don't worry about me.

-I'm always worried about you! I lo...

Before he could end the sentence Rachel hugged him.

-I love you to Finn! And thank you for everything you've done!

-Anything for you, you know that, right Rach!?

-Of course! And taking about that, I thought you could help me and sing a duet for the New Directions meeting today, that way they'll understand the difference in a song with and without feelings.

-It'll be a pleasure sing with you!

The two young adults spent the rest of the morning rehearsing the song that Rachel had chosen for present to the kids later that day.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last one and can already let go the stress of Rachel not being present on Klaine wedding and Kurt loosing is mind when he had no one to help. I wrote this chapter really fast because I already had the idea and wanted to calm you down so I'm not sure if it turn out good , so please review and give me ideas on what song Finchel should sing for the kids I'm divided between a music they had already sung (there are a lot of great ones) and a new music.**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, now we have Finchel together and it's so good that only one thing could make ir better, a Finchel duet! So, I spent all night thinking about with song they should sing and I ended up thinking that nothing would be better than the biggest duet that they had done and the one that turned out to be both Leas' and Corys' favourite.**

Chapter 6: There's nothing like home

The time for the glee rehearsal had come and, even after five years on a Brodway stage, Rachel was nervous to perform in front of this kids. She was already on the auditorium with Finn and when the kids came in and it was clear in the face of some of them that they knew who she was. They all took their place on the first row of seats right in front of the stage and, after everyone calmed down, started the class of the day.

-Hello guys! As you can see today we have a special guest to help us prepare to Regionals, please give a major applause to the one and only Miss Rachel Berry.

The kids all applauded and some of them even stood on their feet putting Rachel really emocional.

The next people to raise his voice was Finn.

-I guess every of you knows that but Rachel was co-captain of the New Directions with me when we were both students here and McKinley, she lead us to three Sectionals, two Regionals and one National victory. After that she went to NYADA, was in every winter showcase and had won in her freshman year. Finally she played Fanny Brice in the Brodway musical Funny Girl and is now nominated to a Tony for that role.

When Finn finished his description of Rachel history on the music the students cheered again even more loud than the first time.

-Well after this two amazing introduction I don't have much to say. I just want you to know that I'm here to help you improve your presence in the stage, after what Finn said I guess you had all understood that I'm pretty good here but, for those ones that don't believe him we had something to show you.

left the stage joined his actual students letting his former students in the stage with Brad, the pianist. Rachel handed him the music and, when he started playing, all the kids smiled recognising the melody.

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sending all my love_

 _Along the wire_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _And they say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _But, right down the line it's been you and me_

 _And loving a music man_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Oh boy, you stand by me_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Circus life_

 _Under the big top world_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _We all need the clowns_

 _To make us smile_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Oh!_

 _Through space and time (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Through space and time)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am_

 _Lost without you_

 _And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Oh girl, you stand by me_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (_ _ **Finn:**_ _Faithfully...)_

 _ **New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel:**_ _Faithfully)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel:**_ _I'm still yours)_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Finn with New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _I'm still yours!_

 _ **New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

 _ **New Directions kids:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I'm still yours!_

 _Faithfully..._

When they ended the song all the kids and clapped and, after a few seconds Rachel moved her eyes from Finn eyes to the kids and explained.

-This is what is missing in you, passion. I saw a bit of your rehearsal yesterday and I have to admit in the vocal part you are almost perfect, your clearly don't learn your dance with Finn and in general you are almost as good as we where. However you have no feellings on your performance and that's what you need to do to become perfect. Express your feelings, if let me I'd like to propose one assignment for this week.

She looked to the teacher that made a sign for her to move with her idea.

-I'd like each one of you to choose a song and a feeling and sing that song to us in the glee reunions to see if we can feel it. You can do it by yourselves, in a duet or in groups, it's your choice. But in anyway you present me, Finn and have to see you soul thought the song and you have to feel it.

After finishing dismissed the kids so that they could start working on the assignment and, when all of them where gone, Rachel proudly said:

-It's good to be home, I missed this!

 **Do you like this chapter? I thought that** _ **Faithfully**_ **was the perfect song for Rachel and Finn to sing to the kids and, with the assignment, you'll get to know the new New Directions kids so it'll be fun. Do you want any special kid/song to be in the next chapter? Tell me on reviews.**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I didn't posted anything yesterday but I didn't have time to write anything during the day. Normally I write a chapter and post it the day after but August 1st was a rough day and my mood was more the ice cream and sad movie with ugly crying mood than the sunshine writer mood so I'm sorry.**

 **After that I hope you like this chapter because is the first one that presents the new kids to you and I'm kind of excited for this. I'll try to post all the next chapters with really small lacks of time, that way you don't have to wait to meet all the new New Directions.**

Chapter 7: New Directions 2.0

When Rachel drove to McKinley that day she felt excited. That was the first day the kids will present their music for the assignment she gave them and she was looking forward to see what the kids were going to do. Also it was a great opportunity to her for getting to know the kids a little bit better and create some bounds with them, Finn had already explained to her how the kids were and all the major things for her to know but she wanted more.

When she stepped into the choir room there were only Finn and in there.

-Good morning .

Then she walked to Finn and give him a big hug.

-You know Rachel, when you say that my mind just get browned with all the memories that sentence brings.

-Yeah, thinking about that you always said that Rach. It's just a good memory of all the time we spent here in high school. -Finn then kissed her forehead.

looked at his former students and smiled remembering all the things that had happened to this two people since he first re-started the glee club at McKinley. They had been together and broken up more times than he could count, they'd been engaged, and were supposed to get married two times, but then they had broke up and kind of been together again after is failed attempt to marry the now . The true was that, despite all the turns and different roads their lifes took, they always seemed to end up together.

-So you guys? -He said a little awkwardly- Are you together again? Because I know that you two have a good musical chemistry but that thing you did yesterday can't be faked.

The two alumni looked at each other and then to the teacher and to each other again.

-We're still figuring it out. -Rachel said- We love each other that's for sure, but we don't want to force things. It's like, we're not in high school anymore, now it's really really life so we will take things slow.

-Something like that. -Finn said in agreement with the girl that was still wrapped in his arms- But thanks for caring .

-You two should call me Will, I already told this to you and I tell you Rachel now, like you said you're not in high school anymore with means that I'm not you teacher, I'm your co-worker, and by that reason you should call me Will.

-With all the respect but no way I will call you Will, I'm sorry but is your name in my head and my brain doesn't agrees with editing what's already on the inside.

-Although I thing I could get used to it in a long time I agree with Finn, we were taught to call you and that's what we're going to call you despite you're our teacher or our o-worker.

"*"

When the kids were all seated and after a little pep talk from Rachel stood up and faced the twelve kids looking at her.

-I gave you one assignment a couple of days ago and I heard that some of you are ready so, who wants to begin?

A girl that was sited where Rachel used to sit when she was in New Directions and a boy behind her jumped from their seats.

-We would like to start. -The boy said.

-Ok, please come here, tell your names and why you chose the song you're singing.

The two kids came to the center of the room and immediately Rachel thought how much this girl looked like Martha Hunt but instantly had a bad feeling that she could be like Quinn and Kitty before they stopped being bitches. However when she saw the sweet glow in her eyes looking to the tall blue eyed guy all her worries diapered, she was genuinely in love with him and, for what she had seen in the previous rehearsals she seemed pretty loved by everyone.

-I'm Catherine and I'll be singing the song _All of me_ from John Legend with Thomas. We chose this song because is kind of our song and is the favourite song of both of us.

 **Catherine**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 **Thomas**

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 **Catherine**

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 **Both**

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 **Thomas**

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 **Catherine**

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 **Thomas**

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 **Both**

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 **Catherine**

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 **Both**

' _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

When the song ended the pretty blonde and the brown haired guy were pretty close to each other looking in each other eyes and breathing heavily.

-That was great guys, of you do this on stage you not only win Regionals but also Nationals.

-Thanks , it means a lot that you think that. -The girl said before go sitting in her place again.

-Anyone else wants to present today?

-I want to.

A palid redheaded girl stood up and went to the center of the room.

-Well, my name is Stella and I'll sing _Part of me_ by Katy Perry. This song meant a lot to me because before I came here I was in a private school living the dream with who was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend, however when we went out in a weekend and he saw me with my clothes and not the school uniform he didn't like my style and in the next week I found the asshole making out with one of my friends. _Part of me_ makes me remember that I'm more important to myself that those stupid guy.

 _Days like this I want to drive away_

 _Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

 _You chewed me up and spit me out_

 _Like I was poison in your mouth_

 _You took my light, you drained me down_

 _But that was then, and this is now_

 _Now look at me_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and your stones_

 _Throw your bombs and your blows_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _I just wanna throw my phone away_

 _Find out who is really there for me_

 _You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

 _Was always tearing at the seams_

 _I fell deep, and you let me down_

 _But that was then, and this is now_

 _Now look at me_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and your stones_

 _Throw your bombs and your blows_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Now look at me, I'm sparkling_

 _A firework, a dancing flame_

 _You won't ever put me out again_

 _I'm glowing, oh, whoa_

 _So you can keep the diamond ring_

 _It don't mean nothing anyway_

 _In fact you can keep everything_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Except for me_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _Throw your sticks and your stones_

 _Throw your bombs and your blows_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me, no_

 _Away from me, no_

 _This is the part of me, me, me..._

 _No_

 _Throw your sticks and your stones_

 _Throw your bombs and your blows_

 _But you're not gonna break my soul_

 _This is the part of me_

 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

-Let me tell you something Stella, that guy have no idea what he lost, you are amazing!

-Thanks, now I know he was just a lost of my time. And seeing the good way now I can wear all the shorts and leather jackets I want and put how much eyeliner and red lipstick I think it's good.

-You go girl. -Said Finn with is usual half-smile.

 **Here you have one more chapter, I hope you like this new direction kids, I've tried to create all different people like in the first seasons of glee. What do you think the next students will look like? Review telling me.**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
